Birthdays and Mistletoe
by BluezebraAFHS
Summary: Just a little story about Allen's first birthday at the Black Order. Do they remember, or is it just another year of celebrating alone? Allen/Lenalee


**Just a short little story to celebrate Allen's birthday.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how much I wished I did. The next episode would be out by now if I did.**

* * *

Today was December 24, and Allen Walker was sitting on his bed deep in thought. It was Christmas Eve, but it was also the birthday Mana had given him. He was depressed though, as he believed no one would remember in all the festivities. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time no one celebrated his birthday with him.

He sat there for who knows how long when someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" he called  
"It's Lenalee." came the reply  
Allen walked over to the door, and opened it to a cheerful Lenalee. "Hey Lenalee, what's up?" he asked  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go into town with me."  
"Oh, sure."

Allen and Lenalee were walking through the town, looking at the various stores for presents. Lenalee entered one store and ordered Allen to stay outside. "What did you get?" he asked when she walked back out.  
"Nothing." she said innocently  
Allen looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. After visiting a few more stores, and purchasing a few more gifts, they started heading back to headquarters. Allen went back to his room, and sat there for a few more minutes. He sat there thinking for a second, and then he realized something. He hadn't gotten everyone presents yet! He quickly grabbed his money, and dashed out of the building. Almost all of the stores were closing down, but he found one still open. He quickly purchased the gifts, and headed back to his room. By the time he got there, his stomach was growling loudly, complaining about the lack of food it had received that day. He looked at the time, dinner was just about to start. He set down all the presents, and walked down to the cafeteria. By the time he got down there, dinner had been going on for several minutes, yet there was no one down there. Strange, normally there was a giant line waiting to get their food. Jerry and the others cooks weren't even down there. He was about to go back to his room, when a blindfold was placed over his eyes. Someone started guiding him somewhere. Where? He didn't know. He heard a door open, and he was pushed in. The door was then slammed shut, and the blindfold taken off. Allen gasped at what he saw. Almost all of the members of the order had gathered, and they were standing by a gigantic cake. There was a giant banner hanging from the ceiling with the words, 'Happy Birthday Allen!' on it. Allen was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Lenalee walked up to him, and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Allen!" she said  
"Y... you guys remembered!" he said  
"Of course we did, silly. You honestly think we'd forget such an important day?"

Allen's party had been going on for a couple hours now, and by then people were starting to leave. Allen was about to go back to his room and call it a night when Lavi appeared in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked  
"To sleep." Allen yawned  
"Oh no you don't. Not yet!" Lavi had that scheming look on his face. What was he planning now? All of a sudden, Allen found himself colliding with someone, knocking them to the floor. He looked down, and saw Lenalee. "Oh, sorry Lenalee." he said, helping her up  
"Oh it's okay." she said  
Lenalee then proceeded to look up, and her face paled.  
"What is it?" Allen asked, looking up. His face too paled when he saw what was hanging there above them. Mistletoe. Allen blushed, and looked at Lenalee. "You've gotta follow tradition!" Lavi shouted  
Lenalee and Allen's faces both grew extremely red. They looked at each other, and started leaning in. Their lips came together in a soft, sweet kiss. Allen's hands moved to Lenalee's waste, and hers around his neck. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "You know, I love you Lenalee." Allen whispered  
"I love you too." Lenalee answered, leaning in for another kiss. Just as they were about to connect again, a voice rose above all the chatter. "WALKER!" Lenalee and Allen both looked over to see a fuming Komui in 'sister complex' mode walking towards them with a murderous look in his eyes. Lenalee looked at him with pity. "You better run." she said  
Allen, seeing the sense in that, takes off, and giant grin spreading across his face.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

**Okay, so sorry if it sucked, but I literally wrote this at twelve in the morning, and I'm a little loopy right now. Anyway, happy birthday Allen Walker! Please tell me what you think. Did it suck, was it awful? Flames are welcome.**


End file.
